Acornwaters
"I’m going to be the best warrior you’ll ever see, dad! Just you watch me!" - Acornwaters to Brookstar in Forest of Silence Acornwaters is a broad-shouldered, sturdy, short-haired, sleek, tough brown tabby tom with a sharp, clean white crest on his upper-torso and a good build; He has warm, dazzling, vibrant bright amber eyes. He is the son of Brookstar and Ravenwing, the littermate of Sagewhisker and Rushpool, as well as the younger brother of Duskclaw. He is a very ambitious young warrior, and bears a striking resemblance to his uncle Chestnutstar, and, by extension, his grandfather Thistlefoot. In the Books The Sun Path He is born, along with his littermates Sagekit and Rushkit, to Ravenwing and Brookstar. He is from their 2nd litter of kits. After failed attempts to try and play with his terrified brother in Rushkit, he is shown trying to nag Sagekit, who is very much against it and hisses at him. Acornkit laughs and continues to try and bat at her, seemingly thinking her hissing is a part of the game. Brookstar pounces on his son after Sagekit scuttles away, and Acornkit struggles against his father as he grooms him. When Brookstar's attention is drawn elsewhere, he squirms free and darts away in victory. Brookstar notes that he's worried about Acornkit becoming like his uncle Chestnutstar; not only does the brown tabby resemble his uncle closely, but his actions are eerily like Chestnustar's as a kit. He notes this when Fawnheart comes to see her grand-kits, and he seemingly ignores her. To Brookstar's relief, though, he seems to have just not noticed her. He bounces over to her with his littermates not long after, seeming just as happy to see her. He is again shown pouncing on the unhappy Sagekit, with the latter spitting at him. After bothering her so much, Sagekit finally pounces on him in rebuttal. Acornkit doesn't see it as a rebuttal though, and is happy as can be. Thinking he finally got his stubborn sister to play with him. When PineClan attacks camp, Acornkit is led out of the nursery by his mother with his littermates to hide at the dirtplace. While Sagekit begrudgingly goes along, Acornkit comments that he would shred the fur off PineClan pelts if they touched his kin. Ravenwing scolds him for the comment, before quickly ushering the three away. Brookstar visits the nursery after the battle, and Acornkit pipes up, asking if he'd tore the PineClan cats apart. Brookstar goes along with it, and Acornkit squeaks excitedly. He puffs out his chest and tells his littermates "I told you so", but Sagekit simply curls up in a ball and ignores him, while Rushkit just stares. The three of them are apprenticed at the end of the book. A Dangerous Omen Ravenwing briefly mentions Acornpaw and his siblings while speaking with Stormfront, but Acornpaw doesn't make any actual appearances. Forest of Silence After the great battle, Acornpaw eagerly greets his parents and, once again, asks how many PineClan pelts they tore off. He also proclaims that he would've "shredded those bullies!", much to Brookstar's amusement. Acornpaw is seen chortling on about what he would've done if he was there. Acornpaw is seen again when Brookstar names him, and his siblings, warriors. He eagerly states his "I do" and earns himself his warrior name of Acornwaters. His littermates are named Sagewhisker and Rushpool, respectively. After all of them are named, he excitedly proclaims to Brookstar that he will be the best warrior the clan had ever seen. Brookstar says he'll keep an eye out for that, ending their brief interaction. Family & Relations Grandmother(s): Shadewhisker, Fawnheart Grandfather: Ryder, Thistlefoot Mother: Ravenwing Father: Brookstar Brothers: Duskclaw, Rushpool Sister: Sagewhisker Nephews: 'Aspenpaw, Barkpaw '''Niece: 'Frostpaw Education: ' '''Mentor(s):' Amberwing